Incandesia Shimmerscale
Personality & Character She is vain, and apathetic to the suffering of others. Skills & abilities Incandesia uses her element more defensively than offensively. Although she can breathe explosive, pressurized bubbles, she has also been able to use a sticky form of the elemental bubble stream, which immobilizes foes, and can also coat herself in a shiny mucous. This gives her protection to both physical and elemental attacks. physical attackers must be careful; if their claws or tail blades touch the mucous, they become slimy and ineffective in battle, and if they try to bite her, their mouth is sealed shut. Another move she can use is to erect a bubble shield, which she can hide under until she either pops the bubble, or the attacker pops it. This causes a massive explosion with a impressive blast radius. nearby victims are immobilized by the bubble's residue. She can also use a bubble fury, which ravages the surrounding area with explosive bubbles. After the fury is completed, a sticky, incandescent residue is left on every solid surface in the vicinity, immobilizing all who step into it. Backstory Before Dark War III Incandesia was born in Warfang to a wealthy dragon family that spoiled her. She was give whatever she wanted whenever she wanted, making her a demanding and shallow individual. As soon as she started school, she became the leader of a popular clique, and was idolized by others for her incandescent scales, her natural beauty, and her skill at being able to use her element, Bubbles, to create stunning displays of shimmering bubbles in talent shows to compliment how gorgeous she already was. Dark War III However, the year she entered middle school (year 1552) was the year the third dark war begun, and princess Ember took King Warfang's place as the royal leader of Warfang. Not long after the third dark war begun, her father, a member of the newly corrupted Warrior guard, was killed outside the newly erected walls by Tatterwing (her father himself wasn't actually corrupt; both of her parents were incredibly kind, she was just snarky because they spoiled her beyond comprehension). She and her housewife mother soon found themselves living in the second class district on the border of the third class slums. Due to this, Incandesia was pulled from her middle school in the first class district; her mother couldn't pay for her high class schooling alone. She was then put into in a community education center for all ages in the third class district. It wasn't very long until she was bullied and beaten up by the more reckless of the school children. Her self-image and ego was smashed, and she soon became withdrawn, pitiful, and depressed. However, this didnt stop her from fighting the bullies back. Although she didn't get very far at first, blowing mere bubbles at her foes, she started to personally train her own element so she could properly defend herself in the school, and on the way back home to the second class district from the third class district. By the time her mother struck a deal to get her and her daughter back into the first class with Doucheicus Blackclaw, she had mastered her element. When she returned to the first-class district, not a speck of her former personality remained. Until once again, the first class dragons, oblivious to the fact she was from an education center from the third-class district (she lied to them out of fear she would be made fun of), started sucking up to her. She was gorgeous, graceful, kind, and one of the most skilled with her element. It wasn't long until her humble, introverted personality was replaced by a vain, arrogant dragoness, drunk off other's compliments and willingness to comply to everything she asked of them. She currently lives in the first class district. Relationships Her mother She mooches off her mother because she can. She does have some love for her, but she doesn't appreciate what her mother does for her as nearly as much as she should. She eventually forgets about her mother, because desperate, or thoroughly infatuated dragons often attempt to bribe her into marriage. She usually takes the money and ignores the requests, and if they come after her, she just erects her bubble shield and let the situation carry itself out. If they send a guard after her, all she has to do is explain to them what happened wasn't exactly a crime. They did willingly give her the money, right? Doucheicus Blackclaw He calls her pretty and hits on her, and she likes it because its just further proof she is the most beautiful dragoness in waarfang. it also inflates her ego. Blackclaw has offered her to have the same job her mother has (although he never says what she has to do for the job), but Incandesia is more focused on finding a dragon she can leech onto for the rest of her life. Plume Feathertail Plume isn't exactly fond of Incandesia because of the way Incandesia says she is more beautiful and rich than her and she doesnt even have a husband to leech off of, nor does Incandescia have a job. These two dragonesses have gotten into legendary verbal fights, Feathertail likes to tell her "Nobody would ever go near your foamy cunt!!!", in which Shimmerscale retaliates with a "At least mine hasn't been blown out by the northern winds!!!" Zeus Thunderfang She has a small crush on him, even though he has told her to "drown in a fucking well". He is personally disgusted she even has a crush on him in the first place. Gallery Incandesia_shimmerscale_by_peppermint320-d8vk0bq.png|Concept art Notes * She was able to reach master level skill by training herself due to her inheriting elemental skill from both of her parents; although her mother was a housewife, she was a master of her element, and her father was at guardian level; * The reason there are bubbles in the little holes in her horns and spurs is because it is the same material her sticky mucus is. For some reason it always seeps out from there; * Whenever she flies or there is a breeze, bubbles are blown from the holes in her horns and spurs. It can either look beautiful, or ridiculous; * Her mother is a sex slave for Doucheicus; * There are times when specks of her middle school personality can be seen, however this only happens if she witnesses suffering in person; otherwise she just blows suffering off; * Her scales are abnormally shiny and have a rainbow incandescence in direct sunlight. * Her lie to the first class students about living in the second-class and going to school in the third class- She said she was home schooled; * Despite the fact she is your typical first class priss, she is actually rather formidable in a fight, her mucous coat makes her impervious to the opponents first strike, elemental or physical, and she can easily immobilize you or "let the problem take care of itself" with the bubble shield; * She can easily become a member of the warrior guard due to her elemental skill and placement in society, but...actually wait, why not? * She has had countless boyfriends in the past. All of them she just used to get stuff from and to bask in their affection. She never felt anything back for them. Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Citizens Category:1st class